Petite fille
by whisper by angel's
Summary: ¿Me amas?-le preguntó ansiosa. si-respondió en un susurro. Entonces… ¿Por qué no soy suficiente?- volvió a cuestionar angustiada. Porque necesito a una mujer-respondió. Yo soy una mujer- afirmó. No…eres una niña...-¡Se ha ido!- me dejó solo...vuelve...


_**N**__/A: ¡Hola de nuevo gente! Se que he estado algo perdida, pero no me pude resistir a escribir esta idea que tenia en la cabeza desde algunos días atrás, y pues ya estoy oficialmente graduada del liceo, ¡Estoy tan feliz-ttebayo! XD, pero bueno se que eso no les interesa así que a lo que vinieron…_

_**A**__claraciones: Sakura tiene 14 años, Ino tiene 17 y Sasuke 21._

_**D**__isclaime__**r**__ : ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia) pero la trama de la historia __**si**__, así que agradezco no tomarla sin mi consentimiento._

…

…

* * *

_.::.__**Petite fille**__.::._

_-/three-shot\-_

_

* * *

_

…

…

…

…_¿Me amas?..._

…_si…_

…_Entonces… ¿Por qué no soy suficiente?…_

…_Porque necesito a una mujer…_

…_Yo soy una mujer…_

…_No…eres una__** niña…**_

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

_**-/Capítulo 1\-**_

…_**la fuite**__**…**_

_**

* * *

**_

…

…

…

El suave sonido de las voces de algunos tripulantes llegaban a sus oídos, el aire marino acariciaba su rostro y el olor a salitre se percibía por todo el lugar. A lo lejos, observaba el mar en calma, tan pacifico y armonioso, misterioso e inmenso. Desde pequeña, el sonido del mar era lo único que lograba calmarle, y el estar cerca siempre le hizo sentirse cómoda. Esas sensaciones no desaparecieron, aunque nunca perdieran oportunidad para reprocharle, sobre todo su madre, su gusto por tan hermosa llanura azul llena de maravillosos misterios. Claro, no se quedaba atrás su gusto por los viajes, el conocer nuevas culturas, personas, leyendas, historias; todo era tan maravilloso. Pero su favorito sin duda eran los viajes marítimos, nada era mas placentero, gusto por el cual también fue reprochada. Su madre siempre decía que la culpa era de su padre, por llenarle la cabeza de, según sus palabras, tontas e inútiles historias fantasiosas para una señorita de sociedad, así como la lectura o el conocimiento, una total perdida de tiempo cuando debería estar buscando marido. Como le aborrecían esas ideas conformistas.

A ella le bastaba con tener una vida simple pero feliz, sin la necesidad de un marido quien estuviera detrás de ella como su verdugo, ya suficiente tenia con su madre, la cual también decía que el matrimonio era una necesidad primordial en toda jovencita de sociedad; servir al marido, atenderlo, buscar siempre su comodidad y, por sobre todo, cuidar de sus hijos… todos los que el quisiera. ¡Que desperdicio de vida! ¿Para que malgastar tantos años en amarguras? No, ella nunca haría eso, por _nadie_, podría ser una simple _niña_, pero ella se valoraba. Ser mujer significaba nada para las reglas sociales, para el mundo, pero ella haría un cambio, pequeño, pero era su vida, y lo mas importante, ella sabia que su padre le apoyaba… el era lo mas importante en su vida, así debió ser siempre y así sería. Su padre le amaba y ella igual. La corta vida que tenía le había enseñado que ese era el _único hombre_ que de verdad le valoraba y que ella debía valorar.

Muchas veces pensó que un día viajaría por todo el mundo escribiendo historias maravillosas que llenarían la vida de muchas personas de sueños y anhelos, como lo estuvo la de ella cada vez que su padre le leía, o cuando se escapaba a la biblioteca todas las noches para hacerlo como éste le enseñó a expensas de su madre. Pero la vida de una mujer era difícil en estos tiempos, sobre todo si intentan lograr algo que estuviera fuera de las costumbres de la sociedad, como ser independiente.

Había huido. Era una cobarde, y no le molestaba aceptarlo, después de todo nadie le necesitaba, nadie le extrañaría. Estaba segura que su madre estaría celebrando el haberse desecho de semejante vergüenza para la familia, como le consideraba. Su hermana ni siquiera debía estar pensando en ella, con _Él_ a su lado, ¿Por qué se debería preocupar por la pequeña malcriada caprichosa?, como acostumbraban llamarle. Su padre debía ser el único triste, tal vez decepcionado. Como le dolía dejarle.

_Él,_ ni hablar, era mejor obviarle, a pesar de todo lo que pasaron el fue el que mas daño le hizo. Ignorarle, olvidarle, desde ahora ni se molestaría en pensarle, aunque fuese un segundo. No malgastaría mas su vida sufriéndole, lo había decidido.

En ésta etapa sentía que ésta era la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado, alejarse de todos y todo, quizás de esta manera al fin obtenga lo que tanto anhelaba, poder empezar una nueva vida sin que nadie le juzgue ni compare y mucho menos le menosprecien, y ¡claro!, tampoco lo que mas detestaba… que le tratasen como a una _niña…_

_-…Porque nunca fui suficiente, ni para ti, ni para nadie…_

Se escuchó el suave murmullo proveniente de sus labios que indicaban la única razón que justificaba sus acciones. El tener una nueva vida para permitirse cumplir su sueño de ser escritora de historias fantásticas e incluso algo de terror, era ahora su única prioridad, y tal vez, en el camino, demostrarles a todos lo errados que estaban con respecto a ella.

_-__…te extrañaré querido padre…_

Fue lo que pensó en esos momentos. Su padre era la única persona en la cual podía confiar, quien siempre estuvo para ella, apoyándola; quizá sus acciones no sean las correctas, pero estaba segura de que él, su padre, le entendería, pero había recuerdos que para su desdicha todavía no podía olvidar.

Incluso rememoraba el día en que le conoció a _él_, lucía tan imponente y hermoso, ese día se quedaría marcado en su memoria para toda la eternidad. Aún podía evocar cuando le miró por primera vez, entrando solemne por la puerta principal de aquella gran edificación de la mano de su hermana. Sin duda fue el ser mas bello que había visto en su vida, ni siquiera los poetas, pintores o escultores mas reconocidos, podrían plasmar en algún arte aquella hermosa perfección que creía podía solo pertenecer a los Dioses. Podía recordar a la perfección cuando en ese mismo instante, él le dirigió una primera mirada, pero para su desgracia y la de su familia, ese fue el momento en el que entendió que ése hombre sería su perdición.

…

…

…

* * *

…

…

…

¡¿Como es posible que mi querida hermana se haya ido? – cuestionó con exaltación una esbelta mujer de dorados cabellos y orbes zafiros mientras la mucama le servía su respectivo té.

Pensé que lo sabias querida, sin duda creí que lo había consultado contigo antes de tomar esta drástica decisión – alegó una mujer madura, dándole un sorbo a su bebida – puedes retirarte – le ordenó a la fámula una vez que esta hubo terminado su trabajo.

Debe haber alguna explicación coherente para su comportamiento, es decir, ¡¿como se va a desaparecer un día antes de mi boda? Y además, ¡¿Cómo se le puede siquiera ocurrir que alguien de su estatus viaje de esas maneras? – Argumentó con un toque de molestia para luego replicar – ¡Mi pequeña hermana es muy desconsiderada!, yo tan nerviosa y preocupada y ella fantaseando de nuevo con una de sus imaginarias aventuras – Pausó mientras volvió a su tarea de darle un sorbo a su té – Se comporta como si nuestras institutrices no le hubieran inculcado rastro alguno de conciencia o madurez – suspiró – ¿Cómo es posible que nos haga esto?, y mas aún, yéndose de tripulante con esa clase de personas de origen tan inferior; ¡Que descaro de su parte!

Cálmate querida, recuerda que ella siempre ha sido así – dijo para luego suspirar – siempre me ha gustado pensar que es gracias a la edad y las malas costumbres a las cuales tu padre siempre le habituó. Sabes que tu padre y ella siempre han compartido esas ideas erróneas de la igualdad social y el gusto por los viajes. Además sabemos que regresará pronto, es sin duda otro de sus caprichos de niña malcriada, ya verás que cuando tenga miedo o se quede sin recursos regresará, lo que suceda primero.

Eso espero querida madre, temo que la ceremonia no sería lo mismo sin su presencia - expresó con aparente tristeza, para luego esbozar una sonrisa y dirigir una mirada hacia el armonioso paisaje que se presentaba frente a ellas, extensos y esplendidos jardines – aunque, pensándolo bien, tampoco seria malo alejarla de los ojos de mi amado Sasuke, pude notar que entre ellos ocurrió algo más que una simple relación de familia política, tal vez tuvieron un idilio pero no estoy tan segura, aunque la huida de Sakura no me deja otra cosa que pensar.

Ino querida, deja de pensar tanto las cosas y aprovecha lo que se te presenta. Si tuvieron algo no le tomes importancia – argumentó la de cabellos canosos mientras degustaba su té nuevamente - Sakura es una niña todavía que nunca estaría a la altura de tu prometido y su familia. Si huyó de seguro es porque Sasuke fue lo suficientemente inteligente de haberte elegido a ti, por ahora solo debes preocuparte por ser una esposa que esté a su altura, pero sobre todo por tenerle a tu lado, recuerda que debes mantener un matrimonio perfecto y fuera de las habladurías de la nobleza y la asquerosa plebe. Estamos en pleno siglo XVII querida, y eso no es nada bueno para la reputación de tu padre, y mucho menos para tu nueva familia.

Tiene razón madre, eso es lo único que me importará de ahora en adelante – anunció para luego tomar otro sorbo de su té - viéndolo de esa manera que halla huido es lo mejor que pudo pasar, pero – pausó para luego cuestionar - y si realmente ¿ellos no tuvieron nada que ver?, es decir, Sakura es muy niña y dudo mucho que con tantos disparates en su pequeña cabeza ande pensando en relaciones amorosas, si no mal recuerdo ella nunca deseó contraer nupcias – esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que desconcertó a su acompañante para luego murmurar – a pesar de todo ella es mi hermanita.

Hazme caso y deja esos estorbosos pensamiento hija mía, lo mejor será que vayas a buscar a tu futuro marido y pases un rato agradable con él – respondió para luego dirigirse a la criada – Helen ven aquí, ya puedes retirar todo – le ordenó - lo único que verdaderamente me preocupa es tu padre; está tan deprimido por la ausencia de su cerezo que ha estado todo el día metido en su despacho – declaró con clara angustia pintada en su rostro la veterana.

Pero, si ha estado todo el día allí significa que… ¿Cuándo realmente se fue Sakura? – preguntó ansiosa la mas joven.

Según tu padre se fue ayer al anochecer – respondió con molestia – la muy mal agradecida solo le ha dejado una carta a él en su despacho. El pobre la encontró cuando llegó anoche de la reunión que hubo en casa de los Namikase.

Madre ¿Qué decía la carta? – consultó, mirando directamente la molestia en los ojos de su progenitora. Siempre tenía esa mirada cuando hablaba de su pequeña hermana; bien sabia que su madre no le tenía mucha estima a Sakura, y eso le molestaba ya que ésta también era su hija, pero por más que intentaba que su madre cambiase con Sakura, nunca pudo lograrlo, parecía como si le tuviese rabia. Le quería, ella realmente quería a su pequeña hermana, aunque siempre demostrase lo contrario.

No se. Tu padre no quiso que ni yo, ni nadie la leyese – aseguró para mostrar una clara mueca de enfado en su rostro – aunque francamente no me interesa lo que haya escrito esa niña, seguramente es otra de sus tonterías.

Madre, no hable así de Sakura por favor, después de todo también es su hija - argumentó con angustia desviando su mirada – menos ahora que se ha ido.

¿Quién se ha ido Ino? – demandó el recién llegado con inquietud.

Sasuke… - se escuchó el suave murmullo que escapó de los labios de la mayor de las hermanas.

…

…

…

* * *

…

…

…

_Se ha ido… Sakura se ha ido… _

Escuchaba el eco de las palabras de Ino en su cabeza, las cuales por cierto no dejaban de atormentarle con dolores, culpas y remordimiento… y tal vez, un poco de tristeza… ¿desolación?

Se sentía impotente, ¿Como esa chiquilla se atrevía a irse?, ¿como se atrevía a dejarlo?, a él, un Uchiha. Nunca se lo perdonaría; era tan infantil, por eso había decidido escoger a su hermana, una _mujer_ que estuviese siempre a su lado. Ino era una persona de la cual estaba seguro nunca saldría huyendo, y mucho menos le dejaría solo, pero… si teniendo a esa _mujer_ a su lado ¿Por qué se sentía tan solo?

_Fácil… amaba a la niña, no la mujer…_

Malditos pensamientos – susurró con fatiga para tratar de seguir durmiendo. Estuvo todo el día preguntándose si lo que iba a hacer mañana era la decisión correcta.

_¿Por qué dudas ahora?... ¿Acaso no pensaste que una mujer se vería mejor a tu lado?... ¿No era esa la mejor opción?..._

Demonios – musitó levantándose de su aparentemente incomoda cama – el calor me esta afectando – dijo dirigiéndose a la ventana, la cual se encontraba abierta, para luego pensar – … _deben ser los nervios de la boda..._

_Sentiría un poco de calma si ella estuviera aquí…_

No está – masculló – no está – volvió a repetir – ¿Adónde te has ido Sakura?

_Te necesito…_

Mierda – refunfuñó.

_Se fue…_

Maldita niña – bramó con impotencia

_Me dejaste…_

¡Maldita sea! – gritó golpeando el alféizar de la ventana.

_Me dejaste solo… _

¡Estúpida molestia! – gritó de nuevo mientras sentía la frustración carcomiéndole.

_Prometiste no hacerlo…_

¡Suficiente! – masculló con molestia. Debía dejar de lado esos pensamientos que solo le atormentaban. Si ella había decidido irse, entonces que así fuera. Nunca le iba a perdonar que faltase a su promesa.

_Aunque él había prometido mucho más…_

Eso era totalmente distinto. El día que hablaron sobre ese asunto, él le explicó claramente porque no podía contraer nupcias con ella. De verdad creyó que ella le hubo entendido.

_No puedes pretender que ella esté sola por siempre, siendo tu amante… esperando por ti…_

_-__... ¡claro que puedo… esa maldita me pertenece!..._ – pensó. La molestia mentirosa seguro volvería. Este berrinche que estaba haciendo, solo demostraba que todavía era una simple _niña_ – … _tomé la decisión correcta… _ - volvió a repetirse en su mente. Aunque también le atormentaba otra simple palabra desde su subconsciente, su deseo mas oscuro, el que luchaba contra su ego y voluntad…

_Vuelve…_

…

…

…

* * *

…

…

…

…_Ya no me amas…_

…_Te amo…_

…_entonces… ¿Por qué?..._

…_Porque soy una __**niña**__…_

…

…

…

* * *

_**N**__/A: ¡Chan chan chan!... aquí está la primera parte de este three-shot, espero les agrade, estuve pensando en esta idea mucho tiempo y pues abrí word y esto salió. Nos leemos en el próximo cap. ¡Espero no tardarme tanto!... de nuevo lamento la demora, besos. ¡Bye!_

_**S**__aku - __**S**__aku __**U**__chiha_


End file.
